Time is the Law
by SkyEternal
Summary: In 2025, a meteor hit the Earth in Eastern Europe. The fallen asteroid had a diameter of over 100km. The contact with the ground with the ground caused a massive explosion which split the ocean in half. It was chaos. . The dead reigned over the lands, nothing but scars of the past remained. Year 2025 was the last year of human history, or was it not? Rated T for violence.
1. Awakening

A/N: This fanfiction will be mainly action. Lots of battle and drama will be inplied. I might even add some romance if I feel like it. I got inspired by a manga called Cage of Eden. Only the beginning will be similar the rest of it is pure fiction and my own imagination.

Sit back and enjoy! ^^

* * *

**I don't own Hetalia**

* * *

In 2025, a meteor hit the Earth in Eastern Europe. The fallen asteroid had a diameter of over 100km. The contact with the ground with the ground caused a massive explosion which split the ocean in half. It was chaos. The unmeasurable rock burst into million of fragments which flew across the nations. The dead reigned over the lands, nothing but scars of the past remained . Those who could, tried to survive, but such mere struggle could not stop the destruction from conquering. Fire raged through the landmass while the wind was in total control of the skies. Thunder and rain were clashing at the ground consecutively. Year 2025 was the last year of human history, or was it not?

* * *

America woke up in a mind striking migraine. He was covered in dust, burns and bruises. Aching pain ran through his body. But such a big nation couldn't be brought down by such small injuries. He stood up and did a 360° scan to scruitenize his surroundings. Ruins of the most famous buildings of is homeland were scattered here and there. It was such a sorrowful scenery. Strangely, there were plants growing on the ruins. It wasn't any kind of plant, it was a plant that he never saw or heard of before. It has only been one week since the mass explosion, how could plants grow on such a large area in such little time? It was indeed strange. He walked around and decided to look for any sign of survivors. He spent hours and hours walking and searching, all he could find were burnt corpses lying everywhere on the ground. The sight was really nasty and the poor victims had such a terrible fate. Out of kindness, America decided to burry them and send them to heavens. Of course, he wasn't going to find any shovel in such rundown place, so he had to use his bare two hands. 'Muscle training' he thought with the saddest smile. It was really hard to stay positive in such desperate situation. 'Better get started now, otherwise, I'll never finished.' he thought again. And so, America started digging holes in the ground.

After making 54 graves, he was exhausted. Short on breath, he sat down on the nearest rock and stared at his worn-out hands.

"I wonder how England and the rest are doing? Are they hurt, more importantly, are the still alive?" he spoke to himself. The image of the dead countries made America terrified. The chances were very slim but it wasn't impossible. "What if they were dead? What if I was the only one left? No, no, no! I can't think that way. I'm sure they're just fine and they're trying to figure something out just like me." With this said, America went back to the soon-to-be graveyard and kept on digging.

It was only after the 238th grave that America finally finished his task. It was tiring and the weather wasn't much of a helping factor. The sun hit him like a beam and was slowly roasting him alive.

"That's it!" he exclaimed hopefully. "I should keep on searching." he added determinedly.

By sundown, America has reached a forest with humongus trees. 'I don't remember having a forest here. Nor such huge trees.' he reckoned while examining the trees' pattern. A rustle was heard in a nearby bush.

"Who goes there?" he threw out coldly. No response. "Maybe it's just the wind. I'm being too paranoic. It's not like me. Maybe I'm just tired" he concluded brievely. But the noise only got louder. America raised his gun once again.

"For Christ's sake, show yourself!" he yelled starting to become frightnened. Still no answer.

"Hahaha...it's not funny, really. Please just come out, I won't hurt you." he begged with his voice shivering and his knees trembling. Silence. Then, a big head popped out of the piece of green. It resembled at a lizard but not quite like it. Its eyes were blood thirsty and from its mouth, sharp fangs were shown. Its scaly skin reminded America of snakes but the creature's skin looked rougher.

"N-no way... It can't be... They were extinct millions of years ago!" he shouted petrified. It was a dinosaur, a Deinonychus to be precise. It came out of the bush and glanced at America . Luckily, it wasn't too big, about the same size of an average man. It charged towards the nation and tried to bite him. America looped in the air just in time to avoid the ferocious scissors-like fangs of the beast.

"What the hell is going on! Why is there a dinosaur in our time period?" he asked out loud.

"That is because time and space have been altered." explained another person behind him. "Pardon me, but move your arse out of the way."

Surprised by the intervention, America backed up and let the sword-wielding man take his place. In one swing, the man cut the dinosaur in half. Blood sprayed a bit on his face but he didn't seem to mind. His eyes were glowing with menace and bloodlust. He was wearing a hat with a feather, a red jacket with the logo of the Union Jack and some pirate-like dressing. His boots were well polished and he wore a leather belt on which we could find a gun, throwing knives and a sheath for the blade. He had blond hair and a pair of lustrous emerald eyes. What defined him the most was his thick eyebrows beneath his forehead. Calmly, he replaced his sword back in its sheath and walked to where America was standing.

"En-England? Is that you?" America asked perplexed.

"The one and only England." he confirmed confidently.

"How did you-"the American nation started confusingly.

"Shush now. Let's get out of here before another of these creature finds us." England proposed swiftly. "I know a good place to hide. Follow me!" he ended as he started dashing through the branches on the trees.

"Wait up, dude!" America pleaded while pacing up behind him. "When did become so stealthy? The England I know is an old and rusty guy. How come you're so fast and so strong?" he asked puzzled.

"I'm back at my young age. That was when I conquered the world and the the seven seas. Pretty handy, isn't it?" he proudly stated. "I am the British Empire once again."

"How? Why are you back to your old self? Why are there gigantic trees growing in my home? And the dinosaur? What exactly happened after that deadly collision?" America questioned with bewilderment. It was crazy, the world was becoming mad.

"I shall tell you when we get to the hidden base. Russia, I mean the _Russias _and France are already there. I understand your anticipation but I'm afraid we aren't in a suited place to discuss." he finished resentfully as he sped up and sprinted ahead. America followed him obediently.

After several dozen of minutes, the number of trees was decreasing and a hill was within sight.

"Here we are, the hidden base." the British Empire introduced contently.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! I love pirate England. I hope you enjoy this story. Feel free to critisize. ^^By the way, when I mentioned the Russias previously, it isn't a mistake, you'll see what I mean in the chapters to come.

Review please! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	2. Meeting

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I makes me very happy and more willing to update faster. It's so hard to write two fanfics at the same time... (the other one is Valentines week, if anyone's interested) I'll try to update this the sooner possible. Sorry in advance if there's a delay... ^^;;;

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

**All rights reserved to Himaruya-sensei**

* * *

Hungary was still unconscious when Prussia woke up. For some reason, he was feeling oddly powerful and dominant, as if he was the Prussian kingdom once again. He was so conceited that he ignored the moaning female besides him. It was only some moments later that he became aware of Hungary's sorry state. He tried to wake her up, but her eyes remained shut. He touched her front to see if she was sick which wasn't the case. He checked her from head to toe and noticed something strange: there was a stain of blood on the side of her dress. He turned her around and found the cause of the bleeding. A wedge of wood was impaled into her back. Luckily, it didn't cut in very deep. Prussia tried to remove the scrap but he only managed to give her more pain.

"Ark! That hurt" she protested while waking up. "What's up with you?"

"Hey there, you're finally awake. Just saying, there's like a piece of wood stuck in your back." he remarked arrogantly. "By the way, I'm feeling awesomely awesome?" he added with the brightest smile.

"What are you talking about?" the Hungarian asked weirdly. "Anyway, please help me out with this thing." she said while pointing at the stick.

"Don't regret it." Prussia warned beforehand.

* * *

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH! It huuuuurts!" Hungary yelled in agony. "Damn you! You're so cruel!"

"I warned you, you idiot!" he yelled right back at her. "Let me cover your wound first! Stop moving!"

"Don't touch me, you bastard! Where is Austria!" she complained rashly.

"I'm sorry for not being that pansy aristocrat! It doesn't mean I can't treat a wound!" he defended hurtfully.

"If you're talking about me, I'm right here." a certain person answered irritatedly. Both angered nations turned their heads to where the voice came from. It was Austria. The problem was that _this _Austria was a short kid-like nation who didn't wear glasses. He was rather cute compared to his old self.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! LOOK AT YOU!" spouted Prussia while ROLF-ing. It was too much for the poor albino, he was spewing his guts out from laughter. Sadly for him, a certain Hungarian didn't find this funny at all. As a consequence, the male receive a deadly blow from the lady's frying pan.

"Shut up, you bastard!" she screeched at him with an infuriated tone. She turned her back to the pitiable kingdom and faced Austria with a sweet smile. "Don't worry Austria, I promise I will protect you even if it means my life."

"I appreciate your concern, but I can protect myself just fine." the chibi nation assured. The Prussian lying on the floor was now back to life.

"Hey! What's up with the special treatment?" he protested with a dejected face.

"Stay dead, you asshole!" she ordered him menacingly. And they started arguing again... They were throwing insults at each other, which slowly became objects, then rocks. The fight was both endless and pointless. Austria just sat there and watched the two nations creating their little drama. He soon got annoyed by the excessive amount of noise and decided to put an end to their little love quarrel.

"Both of you, stop this immediately!" he commanded with the manliest voice he could project with his current body. The two fighters stopped their movements. The reason why they stopped wasn't because of Austria's demand, it was because of the presence of the creature behind him.

"Watch out!" they screamed in harmony. The creature didn't wait for Austria to turn around to comprehend the present situation. Fortunately, Hungary's reflexes were sharp enough to spring towards him and escorted him to a safe spot. "Stay here, I'll take care of this." she reassured. "Just be safe." Then, she sprinted back to where the monster was standing. Austria was dumbfounded by astonishment and remained silent all along. When Hungary arrived into the battlefield, Prussia was already hunting the beast down with his sword. She didn't like the guy much, but she had to admit that he was damn strong when it came to fighting.

"Prussia! Let's end him!" she shouted while drawing out her gun.

"Of course we will!" he accepted delightedly. "Hey, how come you have a gun?" he asked while dealing with the huge reptile's claws.

"Well I always carry one with me." she responded with a rapid breath. "Anyway, why do _you_ have a sword? Aren't they antique?"

Prussia who was too busy to answer, kept fighting and ignored the question. His sword was clashing with the giant's rugged skin and managed to leave a cut on it's body. This only angered the dinosaur and it was now raging towards the helpless Prussian. He tried to evade every blow but was still injured at several places. Blood was coming out from his wounds as he was gasping in pain. Thanks to Hungary, the creature's attention was now driven elsewhere. To be exact, _she _was it's new target. The girl shot the beast several times, but only very few of the bullets pierced through it's skin. It was a desperate situation. Both of the nations were prepared for the worst case scenario: death. Hungary kept on shooting until her gun ran out of ammo.

"Damn it! This thing is invincible or what?" she cried out bitterly.

"I don't know! What is this anyway?" Prussia replied exasperatedly.

"I think it's a dinosaur! I've seen many of these in books but I never thought they actually existed!" she answered. Distracted by their conversation, Prussia didn't see the creature's swinging tail coming at him. He was hit by the deadly attack and was sent flying several meters away.

"Prussia!" Hungary howled in terror. She hurried to his side even if it meant endangering her own life. He was laying on the ground, unmoving.

"Prussia! Are you okay? Hey! Answer me!" she shouted worriedly. "Haha... I thought you were stronger... hey, wake up, it's not funny... please..."

"...of...course I am... you idiot..." he breathed out. Blood kept flowing out of his injuries. "Don't worry about... me... just kill the monster... I am too awesome to die like this" some seconds later he lost consciousness.

"Prussia! PRUSSIA!" she screamed in distress. Unfortunately, the dinosaur didn't care about the little sorrowful scene he saw before him, he leapt at the woman's direction, ready to strike.

"Shit!" Hungary pronounced before her mind drifted into infinite darkness.

* * *

_Back at the Secret Base..._

"Ale, pub, island." England recited in front of the so-called door. The base wasn't very big and it's outer appearance blended well with the surronding background. In fact, the base itself was a gigantic tree on which they installed a door.

"Please come in." the Briton invited.

"Wow, was that like a secret code or something? I mean the door totally opened on it's own." the American asked amazed.

"Magic." the other replied proudly.

As they entered in the shallow building, a Frenchman was sipping some wine, obviously French wine, and the Russias were saying atrocities that none would understand.

"Ahem. Ladies and gentlemen, I would like your attention." the British Empire demanded sourly. He didn't seem to like his allies very much. But in cases like this, he had to cooperate with them.

"Oh my god, there's like a male Russia and a super hot chick that looks like Russia!" America exclaimed dazed. Indeed, there was a tall, usual Russia, and there was a short female Russia in the same room. The female had long silver-white hair, a scarf that was identical to Russia's, and in her hand was a shovel slightly stained by blood.

"America, if you do not wish to have your brains fed to the dinosaurs, I suggest you to shut the fuck up." Russia suggested with a dark, yet adorable smile.

"I think the same." female Russia stated with and innocent, yet dangerous face.

"Jesus! You two are each other's spitting image!" America remarked astonished. "Don't you think so, England?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Russia will always be Russia no matter in what life form he's in." England retorted as if he heard the dumbest question on Earth.

"Ma chère, won't you sit with big brother France? I know a way to make you feel very good. Honhonhonhonhon~" France proposed shamelessly.

"Shut your mouth before I make it barf out your intestines." the female responded with a straight face.

"Eek! Such beauty wasted on such a bad personality. You are indeed a well-earned Russia." France cried out disappointingly.

"France, stop harassing Russia before I throw you out with the bloody dinosaurs!" England warned threateningly.

"Angleterre, mon ami, I am hurt by your words." France replied sarcastically. The fight was on. Both England and France started dissing at each other until a heavy knock was heard on the door.

"Who could it be?" America asked with a bad feeling. "It's an alien! They've come to kill us all!"

"Calm your ideals, America, there are no aliens." Britain assured.

"Who is it?" the female Russia shouted to the other side of the wooden board.

"It's me, Switzerland! You better open this stupid door before I pulverize it with my rifle! Hurry, we've got two injured and a moronic baby!" the boy yelled back.

"I am nor a moron, nor a baby!" the little one contested.

"Fine, fine whatever floats your boat. Hey, I know you're in there, open this damn door!" he continued with an angered voice.

"Coming!" the British said while making sure it was really Switzerland. He opened the door and was stupefied by the sight of the two wounded nations. "Bloody hell! Hurry inside, these two are in critical condition! France, prepare two mats at this instance!"

"Roger that." the Frenchy replied and instantly went to get some sheets. When these two weren't fighting, they could do some crazy work together. Sadly to say, this only happened once on a blue moon. There are exceptions, like the situation they are dealing with now.

"Hey, hey, what can I do? I am the Hero so I have to help as well!" America protested childishly.

"Russia! Take care of this brat for me, please. This is the only favor I'll ever ask you." England besought. He was too occupied with the two injured to deal with America's selfish desires.

"Which Russia?" the two ex-Soviets questioned in sync.

"Both of you!" he ordered with a hopeless tone.

"You do realize I can hear you, right?" US asked unhappily.

"I don't have time for any of your stupid questions!" Britain replied busily.

"Pfff... Fine. I will behave myself." America said with a pout.

After several hours of medical treatment, the two injured were finally sleeping peacefully. It was pretty late at night so the countries decided to call it a day.

"Tomorrow I want us to discuss the current events and share the information we know about this incident." England said before closing the lights.

"Hey, how come you're the boss?" America shouted. He received no reply. "Don't ignore me! Hey!"

With desperation, America finally decided to shut his mouth and go to sleep. 'At least I'll sleep safe tonight.' he thought.

* * *

A/N: Done~ I bet you already know who the chibi and the two injured are. Oh well, that won't ruin the story. I promise I'll do some explanation in the next chapter. I love writing this. ^^ I hope you enjoy the story so far. If there are any requests, I'll be all ears, or should I say eyes. See you in the next chappie~

Reviews or meteors! ^^

-SkyEternal-


	3. Split

A/N: Hello guys, sorry for not updating for so long... ^^;;; I was very busy the past weeks so I couldn't write much.

The nations personality are slightly different because of the time loops. England will be more like a blood-thirsty pirate when he battles. Sorry of the OOCness... ^^;;; I've always wanted to see his pirate side so... SHOW TIME! (BTW, I HATE VULNERABLE-INNOCENT-AMERICA-SAVE-ME-UKE ENGLAND. So I'll use this opportunity to make him shine. *smirks*).

I'm not sure how to do fem!Russia since we I don't have much info on her. From what I've seen, she's merciless and blunt. Please tell me if it's weird, I'll try my best to change it. Suggestions are always welcomed! ^^

Enough chitchat, please enjoy chapter 3! ^^

* * *

**YOU ALREADY KNOW WHAT I DON'T OWN.**

* * *

Morning arose as the clouds dissipated across the clear azure sky. Chirping and rustling sounds were audible in the surrounding environment. The morning breeze was fresh and clean, it flowed through the lungs of the nation who was admiring the sapphire sky and the scarlet sun. France was sitting on a polished flat stone near the headquarters. He was thinking; there were too many strange events occurring that made him get lost in his thoughts. It was rare, he didn't usually think, not enough to ignore a certain Briton's presence.

"It seems like you are thinking, frog. I must congratulate you for this." Britain mocked while sitting next to him.

"Oh, good morning Angleterre." he answered in monotone. His voice was hoarse and eye bags were seen under his cobalt eyes.

"You don't look like your usual moronic self. I suppose you couldn't sleep last night?" England asked, eyes set on the bypassing clouds.

"Not a wink, how can I sleep in these conditions? There are too many things disturbing my mind." France replied while sighing deeply. He was right, under these circumstances, it was rather hard to rest peacefully.

"Well, it can't be helped. The current events are quite confusing. I am looking forward to the meeting so that we can clear things up. But first, we need to wake the others up." Britain said as he elbowed the desperate Frenchy next to him.

"Hey, what was that for, eyebrows?" he growled while pushing England back.

"Cheer up, frog." England said while walking back to the base.

'This blunt Angleterre... What am I going to do with you?' France thought while restraining himself from letting a smile appear on his face.

* * *

"GOOD MOOOORNING!" America yelled in the room. If he was awake, then everyone else was too.

"Ahem. So like I was saying yesterday, we will be sharing the information we know about the current situation." England repeated severely. There was no time to waste, they had to hurry before another catastrophe happens.

"Hey! I'm the leader!" America protested childishly.

"Shut up, git. We're here for important matters, not childish whining." Britain retorted. England had a dominating aura. As expected of the ruler of the oceans. He was different from the actual England. He was more of a pirate than a gentleman.

America pouted silently and stayed silent for the time being.

"So, let's begin the meeting." the British Empire stated. "I will start. From what I have seen, our world has become corrupted. Time itself has been altered. It explains our current appearance."

"How do you know that time has been altered? What if it's only a coincidence?" Switzerland asked, frowning in confusion.

"My magical network has been cut off and strange things are happening. My friends are all frozen in space." England replied.

"Dude, you seriously think we're gonna buy that crap?" America sneered.

"Shut up, bloody wanker! Flying Mint Bunny and Captain Hook are my friends so you better respect them!" England defended angrily.

"I only believe in what I see." The United States replied innocently.

"Then, can you see your brain?" Britain asked with a snobbish tone.

"Er... No?" America responded, perplexed.

"Then you don't have one, if I'm following your logic correctly." England pointed out.

"Ouch, touché." France joined the conversation with a twisted face.

"Shut up everyone! I thought we were at an important meeting!" Switzerland contested furiously.

"Excuse us. So... anyone who wants to talk?" the United Kingdom proposed.

"Um, yeah, I would like to speak." the Austrian kiddo expressed. "Why are there two Russias?"

"Very good question." France affirmed while starring at the two Northern nations.

"I think it's because of the stupid meteor, da." Male Russia theorized.

"The damn rock hit us and separated Russia in two." The female one continued.

"I feel like twisting someone's liver out. Kolkolkol~" Male Russia said randomly.

"I feel like strangling someone with their own intestines." the twin Russia announced plainly.

"Russia!" England scolded.

"Which one?" the two asked for the second time.

"You know what? It's too complicated! Male Russia will be Russia and female Russia will be Siberia." Britain concluded annoyed. The others agreed with a nod. The Russias were displeased by the statement but approved.

"Alors... What do we do now?" France questioned hopefully.

"I know! I'll be the hero and I'll save the world. Russia, England, be my backup. France and Switzerland too." America decided determinedly. Well, it's good old America. As usual, the nations just ignored him and moved on.

"I think we should go look for the missing nations for a start." Switzerland proposed. "I don't care what you think about it, I'm going to find my little sister."

"That's a good idea. How many of you think we should split up and search for the missing nations?" UK announced. Everyone agreed, or almost. Russia and Siberia were putting on a curiously happy face. Who in hell knows what they were thinking.

"So, you guys can go. I'll stay here with these two careless wounded nations." Chibi Austria commented. He tried to act cool, but in the end, he was simply too lazy to move his ass out of the camp base.

"Suit yourself." England replied dryly. "As we all know, we have many missing nations. There is Japan, Germany, Italy-"

"There's Spain! And Canada!" France interrupted.

"Who?" asked England with an apologetic tone.

"Canada, you old man." America threw out bluntly.

"What did you-"

"There is Lithuania and the two other little nations." Russia added without giving any (fuck) attention to the ranting Britain.

"Don't forget the 5 Nordics! And the Asians!" America continued.

"Okay, okay. We get the idea. Now can I go find my sister?" Switzerland complained impatiently.

"Fine, let's go." the British Empire agreed.

"Let's roll guys!" shouted America enthusiastically. He was as eager as a hyperactive puppy.

"Honhonhon~ La France arrive!" Francis exclaimed while tying his sword to the side of his belt.

"Kolkolkol~" Russia uttered darkly.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." England mumbled to himself.

* * *

The nations divided into several groups. A rogue as he was, the British pirate wandered off on his own, leaving everyone else behind. What he didn't know was the fact that France was tailing him secretly. Switzerland was already out of sight when England left. This means that, America and the Russias were stuck with each other.

"Why are you here, you commie bastard?" America protested unsatisfied.

"I would ask you the same thing, America." Russia replied icily with his creepy smile plastered to his face.

"Damn this American, without him we wouldn't be this burdened." Siberia added sourly.

"What was that?" the United States asked.

"You are a burden," she repeated casually. She gave America a blank stare as if she wasn't paying attention to the pitiable guy. She headed to the opposite direction and skipped through the thick forest. Russia followed hastily before America could keep track of him.

All alone once more...

* * *

A/N: Done! I'm really enjoying writing this story. It's really fun. The first chapters will mainly be chapters of introduction. Don't worry, the real stuff is about to begin. I have a shitload of ideas in stock. *smirks*

Question: should I make the Italies into chibis, or original?

Please review! ^^

-SkyEternal-


End file.
